


Beautiful Crime

by flamebirds



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bette is the most extra villain to ever exist, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Bruce is confused, Crime Is Not A Good Coping Mechanism, Dick Grayson is a good bro, Donna & Kory are the only people that have their shit together, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gay & Confused, Joker wishes he had her range, Roy is confused, Titans West Is Valid, a collection of daddy issues, but mainly gay, please small children express your emotions, villain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebirds/pseuds/flamebirds
Summary: No one knew where they came from, but ever since they appeared, Flamebird and Golden Eagle have been a massive pain in the Titans' asses.AKA, a bunch of dumb, inter-connected one-shots about villain!Flamebird & GE.





	1. Origins

**BETTE KANE'S FACE WAS THE PICTURE OF SERIOUSNESS.** Blonde brows creased into a dangerous frown and pink lips pursed into a fine line, she looked ready to kill someone as the person across from her took a sip from his milkshake. She wished that for once in his life, he would drop the cool guy facade and take things seriously. Specifically, this, because if he didn't, they were bound to be caught before the night had even ended.

"You gotta pinkie promise that we're in this together."

Charley Parker rolled his eyes, looping their fingers together. "Pinkie promise, princess."

"Thank you."

"You're being pretty dramatic about this."

She fiddles with a stray lock of her hair. "Don't wanna get caught by B."

"And we won't", he assured her. "Even if we did, it's not like that would stop us."

Bette let out a frustrated sigh. "It's B. He'll, like, lock us up on the Watchtower!"

"Don't care", he grumbled. "So long as we're away from Carter."

He went back to focusing on his milkshake, trying to pretend that everything was just dandy and that they weren't about to make what could possibly count as the biggest mistakes of their lives. They were thirteen and fourteen, respectively, and both far too angry at the world. Charley, because his life was revealed to be a lie and Bette because she was drowning in a mix of murderous rage and self-hatred. Neither particularly wanted to stay anywhere near their current mentors ─ Batman and Hawkman ─ and if they were really going to leave, they had agreed it was better to do it together.

Charley's blue eyes met hers and he gave her a soft, reassuring smile.

"It's gonna be okay, Betty", he promised. "We're not total idiots."

"You are", she joked, a small smile on her lips. And if her voice sounded brittle, like she was moments away from crying, well, neither were going to mention. And if Charley seemed to be looking over his shoulder in fear every two seconds, that didn't need to be brought up either.

They were gonna be fine. They _were_.

(They weren't. Jesus Christ, what was she thinking?).


	2. All That Glitters

**"THIS IS THE DUMBEST IDEA YOU HAVE EVER HAD AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING."**

"Meanie", Flamebird pouted, putting her hands on her hips. The very action caused glitter to sprinkle to the floor, making her partner in crime let out a deep sigh of regret. "As if you don't wanna prank Robin as much as I do!"

"Yeah, but _Wonder Girl_ is there and she scares me!"

"While it's good to know you have common sense, stop being a coward and help me set up the fireworks."

A protest was on the tip of his tongue but he pushed it back, knowing better than to try and argue with the girl in front of him. They had run away only a year ago but since then, everything had changed. Stealing for supplies became a habit until it was no longer for things they just needed, until they were taking things for the thrill of it. Probably not a healthy addiction to get into, but no one would ever claim that the criminals Flamebird and Golden Eagle were teaming with any sense of logic.

Case and point: they were covering the new teenage superheroes' hideout in glitter for what could only be described as pettiness. Time hadn't lessened either of their wounds and Charley knew that Bette was still fuming about a lot of things and that Dick Grayson was on that list. Bruce Wayne, too, but they figured that glitter-fying the Batcave was a bit ambition and that they would save it for another time. Because it was going to happen ━ the matter of the fact was, Bette was an unstoppable force once she put her mind to something and if that something happened to be petty revenge, then, well, it looked Gotham would be a lot more sparkly.

"Did you bring the red glitter?" She asked. "I wanna make a Robin symbol. Just so they know who this is supposed to piss off."

"I thought you had it!"

"Why would I have it?"

"Because", he sighed dramatically, "you're supposed to be the responsible one."

"Guess we're both screwed then, huh?"

"Completely and utterly", he agreed with a grin. "And anyway, do you really need to put a Robin symbol down?"

"Yes!" She insisted. "It was going to be my masterpiece! Now we're just gonna have to put down the glitter bombs."

He blinked. "The what?"

Bette shrugged, a shy smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "K helped with a lotta gadgets and the glitter bombs were in development. I just... finished a couple, as a hobby. It's not a big deal."

"Can... can we throw them at Hawkman?"

"Yes", she said firmly. "Yes, we can."

 

 


End file.
